


I'll Do Anything For You (Even Suffer Through Pierce The Veil Live)

by xphantomhive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All I do is write sad shit, Armin is actually punk rock, Because these are all idiotic, Don't laugh it's a serious matter, Eren won't buy his little cutie Pierce The Veil tickets, Like come on man, M/M, Oops, So enjoy this, The fluff is strong with this one, What are these bullshit tags, okay i'm done tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphantomhive/pseuds/xphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren would probably suffer through hell for Armin, so a band concert won't be half bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Anything For You (Even Suffer Through Pierce The Veil Live)

**Author's Note:**

> Bayble likes reading Eremin fluff and I like writing it.
> 
> Here's this like, twenty minute trash!

If he were to be honest, Eren would adore Armin no matter what. The blonde could probably break up with him millions of times, throw all of his belongings out of their two story apartment window, or even burn the very expensive building to the ground, but he'd still love Armin all the same. He did anything and everything with Armin, aside from one little thing he'd never agree to. Seeing one of those loud, obnoxious, bands live.

When Armin hit puberty, shit basically got real. He began growing into his body, for one, therefore surpassing Eren's height by a few inches. Also began emmersing himself in all different music genres and styles, until one day, he finally settled on Punk and Alternative Rock, with a bonus hit of Heavy Metal every now and then. He was no longer innocent, bullied Armin, but a boy too strong for his own good with black fingernails and a nose piercing (he cried when he got it, and Eren held his hand and kissed him the whole time it hurt).

He could probably turn nudist and Eren would conform with him. On the right track, concerts for these putrid bands. Eren isn't knocking them down,  _not really_ , because he's fully aware that Vic Fuentes guy one–ups him in every way. When Eren sings, he actually sounds like a dying giraffe. If it weren't painfully true, he'd laugh his ass off at it.

Except  _it is._

Eren is the one earning all of the money, with losing his arm in the war and all (Armin never minded it, not really, because Eren had always been perfection his eyes), so he earns an awful lot of compensation. This, he rarely spends on himself, opting to buy Armin something new every time he recieves the very pricey check. He's certain Armin has enough band merch, specifically shirts, to shoot them from a tee shirt canon at a concert. Money doesn't matter nearly as much as the smile on Armin's face when he gets these things.

But, he finally draws a line when Armin comes to him one day, begging and pleading they see Pierce The Veil live together. When he comes begging, Eren is making spaghetti, that will never taste as amazing as Armin's. To be fair, Armin is like, a God of cooking. “But Eren, please,” He persists, trying many tactics. Kisses, hugs, cuddles. “I love them so much. And I love you so much more, so if you go with me, it'll be like, one big pile of love. Please? If I go with Mikasa again, I might just come home a sobbing mess.”

“She isn't that scary.”

“You haven't seen her at a band concert. She is that scary, especially in that atmosphere, people screaming lyrics and shoving each other for a better view. Eren, honey, I love you so much. Please?”

As always, Armin has to bring the point home with “I love you.” It's cheap, lame, and cliche; Eren bends to Armin's command, anyway. He squeals happily, kisses Eren with a bit more force than usual, and runs up the stairs. Eren pours the pasta into a container and shoves it into the fridge, dressing rather quickly. Armin runs back downstairs as fast as he'd went up, panting, but changed nonetheless. A Pierce The Veil shirt, arms stacked with bracelets of the band's name.

“I spoil you, don't I?”

Armin smiles, beautifully as always. He locks arms with Eren and nods. “Yes. It's above spoiling by this point. But buying me stuff is not at all why I love you,” They do the stupid eskimo kisses thing. Eren hates it, but tolerates it because Armin thinks it's sweet. “You'll do anything for me. Even see a band you hate live, last minute. I love you forever, okay?”

They kiss for real this time, and then interlock hands.

“I'll love you longer than forever.”

Eren shuts the door behind him, and Armin yells, voice stretching to their neighbors who have mixed reactions:

“Eren, that's cheating!”

He smiles fondly and kisses Armin's cheek.

No matter how much he hates this band, it will never be in comparison with his love for Armin Arlert.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah wow, I bet this sucks, huh? Well too bad.
> 
> I barely write fluff.


End file.
